Monster-Matic
The Monster-Matic (sometimes spelled "Monster Matic") is Finster's mystical steam oven-like machine and one of the well known villainous objects in the Power Rangers universe since it's first appearance in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Appearance The Monster Matic looked like a steam oven with 2 pressure gauge, a chimney, a switch to turned the machine on, and large hose where newly created monsters would popped out. It also had retractable pan to place the monster models to be cooked to life. Usage The way the Monster-Matic works in creating monsters is not so different with standard oven that used to cook various cakes and cookies. However, the Monster-Matic, true to its name, designed more to cook and bring monsters to life from monster clay as well as giving it powers depend on their ingredients. As seen in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers comic series, before using the Monster Matic, one must prepare some ingredients to make a dough of monster clay. Much like making a cake, the used ingredients for making a dough of monster clay will affect qualities that the monsters would have if molded from the said clay. So it means the quantities and qualities of each ingredients for making the monster clay must be properly added or else, the created monsters’ qualities would be poor or resulting a completely erractic creature. After the dough of monster clay is finished, a portion of it now can be molded/sculpted into the model of the desired monster. It should be noted that when Finster created monster models, each monsters possesses various powers from one to another. But for case of Putty Patrollers, all of them possesses powers and abilities that exclusive to themselves. This shows that Putty Patrollers created with same recipe while each monsters had recipe of their own. Finster also have a cake pan to easily mold the Putty’s clay into their recognizable models so he won’t have bothered to mold them with his own hands and hastened the soldier’s production. After the monster model is finished, it would be put into the Monster Matic. The user then need to pull the switch to activate the Monster Matic. Once the machine turned on, it will cook and brought the monster model/s to life as well as turned it into actual monster/s. Depend on the model and ingredients, it will took some time for the machine to bring the models into actual monsters, but the machine normally bring monsters to live in matter of seconds. Sometimes the cooking process ended in failure where the resulting monster wind up reduced into pile of clay they composed of. In spite of this, the clay can be reused to make other Putty Patrollers or other better monsters. List of Created Monsters *Bones (MMPR) *Mighty Minotaur *King Sphinx/Fly Guy *Gnarly Gnome *Pudgy Pig *Chunky Chicken *Eye Guy *Pineoctopus *Terror Toad *Snizzard *Dark Warrior *Spit Flower *Frankenstein Monster *Samurai Fan Man *Babe Ruthless *Weaveworm *Fang *Hatchasaurus and Cardiatron *Polluticorn *Fighting Flea *Jellyfish Warrior *Mantis *Dramole *Grumble Bee *Two-Headed Parrot *Peckster *Soccadillo *Slippery Shark *Lizzinator *Rhinoblaster Gallery Monster_matic.png|Monster Matic second STEP USE monster matic.png|A Putty Patroller's clay model pan for producing Putty Patrollers. third STEP USE monster matic.png|Frying Plate used to cook monsters to life via the Monster-Matic. Usage of Monster Matic in Comic.jpg|Usage of the Monster Matic with improper ingredients as seen in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers comic that results in the creation of an erratic monster. Category:Magic Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Technology Category:Elementals Category:Artificial Intelligence